


天台

by rakurai8



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: 2017聖誕節短文, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakurai8/pseuds/rakurai8
Summary: 2017年的聖誕節短文
Relationships: Nino/Jean Otus
Kudos: 2





	天台

身上穿著單薄居家服的吉恩在隨手地多披上一條溫暖的新毛氈，便悠哉地在絢爛的冬日星空下踏出了自家那空曠的天台。  
被稍為帶點寒意的涼風吹拂著，吉恩不自覺地拉緊了一下身上的厚毛氈，又輕輕地吐出一口瞬間揮散的白煙。

佈滿天空的點點星光在新月夜裡得到了佔據天上遼闊的舞台的機會，不時又有流星劃過長空、一瞬即逝。不知是否平安夜的錯覺，在今夜顯得特別的璀璨。  
從星空上收回目光，吉恩默默地掏出了慣用的打火機和跟別人蹭來的煙支，不消一會兒便從逆風中點起煙，再輕輕吸吐出真正的白煙。  
眺望著巴頓繁華的夜景，手指輕輕抖落閃著點點紅光的煙灰，吉恩突然轉過頭對著空無一人的身後平淡地說：「聖誕快樂。」

「聖誕快樂，吉恩。」  
低沉得婉如大提琴聲的聲音於他的耳邊響起，當吉恩再轉過頭來，惡友的身影已出現在自己的身邊。  
即使早已知道這傢伙早已習慣了有事沒事就先躲在暗處，但每次看到對方掛在臉上的淺淡笑容，又總是覺得尼諾的行為都是出於無聊的惡作劇。  
「要是被蘿塔發現你悄悄離開派對現場就只為了找個地方吸煙，一定又會囉唆起來。」尼諾一邊說著，一邊拿著相機對著吉恩按下了快門。「這新毛氈看上去過不錯？」  
「⋯⋯總好過你跟蹤著我走上來，還問也不問就隨便拍照吧。」可能是稍早時倒進胃裡的酒精開始發揮作用，吉恩罕有地對著惡友這改正不了的習慣吐糟。  
對此毫不在意的尼諾只是挑了挑眉，訕笑道：「那就當送我一份聖誕禮物如何？」

吉恩瞇著眼側頭看了尼諾一眼，然後放開了一直用左手緊抓著的毛氈，改為拉過尼諾的手腕。他一邊引導著尼諾轉變相機鏡頭的角度，又一邊拉近了兩人之間的距離。  
當鏡頭變成了對著兩人的時候，吉恩隨手拉著毛氈的邊角，搭到跟自己一樣衣著單薄的尼諾肩上。  
右手輕輕一搖頂頭冒著紅光的指揮棒，愉快地笑著說：「那就容許你和我的聖誕禮物合照吧。」

尼諾側頭看了眼被披到自己肩上的溫暖毛氈，總覺得好像比在店家裡看見時更加順眼，嘴角的笑意又添上了幾分。  
「好啊。」他輕快地和應著，然後穩定地按下了快門。


End file.
